


Supernatural Beach Party, Charlie

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach reading, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Charlie just wants to read.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 2





	Supernatural Beach Party, Charlie

Charlie liked a party and all, but this spot was too good to pass up. The umbrella provided the exact right amount of shade to lay in, but there was still enough light to read by. It was close enough to the party that she felt part of it, but had enough privacy to read. 

She'd never heard of this book before, but it was starting to get really good, even if not all the pages weren't right side up. 

Now, if only people would quit checking on her. “Sam! You're in my light!” 

He could have at least brought her beer and snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
